


Late night cuddles

by Taekookshipper99



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekookshipper99/pseuds/Taekookshipper99
Summary: Jonghyun and key cuddling. That’s it. That’s the story.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Kudos: 9





	Late night cuddles

Late night cuddles  
* ♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥   
* ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

Late night cuddles with key had always been jonghyuns favourite. Key laying beside him with their limbs tangled together. Key ran his fingers through jonghyuns hair and let out a sigh. “Taemin been getting on your nerves cutie?” Key let out a sigh. “Always. I practically raised him and he repays me by getting on my nerves.” Jonghyun laughed, smiling adorably. 

Jonghyun buried his head in keys neck, leaving gentle pecks on the surface. Key shivered but other than that didn’t react. “How is writing going?” Jonghyun hummed. “ it’s going good. I’ve only finished writing one song so far.” Key nodded. “How about you? How was your day.” Jonghyun asked, his voice muffled due to being pressed against the crook of Key’s neck. 

“It was good until Minho started disturbing my relaxing time. Taemin was no better. Those lunatics need a mute button.” Despite the annoyance in Key’s voice he knew Key loved the 2 despite being the cause of his occasional grey hairs. 

Jonghyun let out a yawn, snuggling closer to Key. Key smiled fondly and tightened his grip on the younger. “Gonna fall asleep jjong?” Jonghyun let out a muffled groan. “I’m so tired.” Key smiled and kissed the top of jonghyuns head. “Go to sleep then. I’ll wake you up in the morning.”

Jonghyun smiled as he drifted into sleep. Cuddles with Key would never get old.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I miss jongkey a lot :(. I will also be posting this on wattpad. Anyways I hope you enjoyed:)


End file.
